legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Norman Osborn/Green Goblin/Iron Patriot
Norman Osborn is a fictional character, a supervillain who appears in the comic books published by Marvel Comics. The character was created by writer Stan Lee and artist Steve Ditko, and first appeared in The Amazing Spider-Man #14 (July 1964). Although many characters have taken up this identity, Norman Osborn is the original and most well-known Green Goblin and the archenemy of Spider-Man. Originally an amoral industrialist head of Oscorp and father of Harry Osborn, he took a serum which enhanced his physical abilities (enhanced strength, mobility, stamina, & healing rate) and intellect but also drove him to insanity. Meister of War He is imprisoned in an asylum after the avengers defeated him and his dark avengers group, but not until his prison was being under attack by the Murderistic League group which consisted of being led by commanders Aldrich Killian and John White, who were sent by their master Johan Liebert to help make Norman Osborn have an early release from his confinement. The two teams had consisted of the infiltration team which had Hunk, Rosso the Crimson, Berserker Predator, and Firebrand with Killian leading them for sabotage and rescue missions. The second group is the diversion team Slur, Thanatos, Janemba, Marx, and Abrakadaver led by John White to hold off against any reinforcements sent by S.H.I.E.L.D. By the time S.H.I.E,L.D. had arrive their prisoner had escaped with the extremis virus implanted by Aldrich Killian into the security system that left it defenseless and erased all evidence of the Murderistic Leagues existence recorded into their security system. Upon arriving back to the lair, Norman Osborn asks "Who is the man in charge here? I demand to know why the hell I was brought here?!" He had an answer when a shadow came out revealing himself as Johan Liebert as the man speaks to the confused psychopath. "That would be me, my friend. You see, I have great use for your talents and it would be a great honor if you joined us, the Murderistic League, a group that acts on violent impulse to kill every sentient life form upon the Multi-Universe so we would become the dominant evil villain group and the very last one left." Norman Osborn grinned evilly as he laughed insanely like his Green Goblin side, only ceasing when he stops his celebration and says in agreement to joining him. "We'll be throwing one hell of a blood shed party with this kind of team!" As Norman carries on Johan Liebert's evil plans, his mind delves between the insanity of himself and his glory egocentric not so anti heroic and more villainous persona Iron Patriot. No matter how different Norman Osborn is evil as both, three including himself. Gallery The Green Goblin greengoblin_portrait_commission_by_thuddleston-d5gz6qn.jpg Green-Goblin-sideshow-e.jpg greengoblin9.jpg|Green Goblin shooting an electro energy blast out of his purple gloves. greengoblin29.jpg|Green Goblin shooting a small electro energy blast from his finger. greengoblin2.gif greengoblin3.jpg greengoblin4.jpg greengoblin5.gif greengoblin6.gif|Green Goblin throwing a smoke bomb or a hallucination bomb to provide cover for his comrades or blind the enemy enough for him and the others to escape. greengoblin7.jpg greengoblin8.gif greengoblin10.jpg|Green Goblin's fist glows with electro energy to fire them out as projectiles against his enemy. greengoblin11.jpg greengoblin12.jpg greengoblin13.jpg|Green Goblin looks at someone threateningly, eye to eye. greengoblin15.jpg|Green Goblin looks at someone threateningly, eye to eye. 2 greengoblin16.jpg|Green Goblin holding onto someone before parting aways with them and letting go to drop them down high from the air or rooftops to make sure their bodies go splat and crunch. greengoblin17.jpg|Norman Osborn going more insane as the Green Goblin personality takes him over. greengoblin18.jpg|Green Goblin lifts his opponents arms up and continues bending and bringing them down to break them apart. greengoblin19.jpg|Green Goblin chatting with the The Murderistic League members. greengoblin20.jpg greengoblin21.jpg|Green Goblin holding onto a device, Johan Liebert gave him. greengoblin22.jpg|Green Goblin firing electro energy blasts from both of his gloved hands. greengoblin23.jpg|Green Goblin building something for The Murderistic League. greengoblin24.jpg greengoblin25.jpg|Green Goblin holding someone hostage. greengoblin30.jpg|If the Green Goblin were to somehow fail in battle, he would sometimes get the last laugh, by secretly remote controlling to bring his goblin glider that he rides upon to impale onto his opponent by surprise to injure or kill. greengoblin31.jpg|Green Goblin throwing razorbats and his goblin explosion pumpkin bombs at groups of enemies. greengoblin32.jpg|Green Goblin fires his electro blast with his two hands together. greengoblin33.jpg|Green Goblin holding a laser pistol in his hand and firing a electro energy finger blast. greengoblin35.jpg|Green Goblin's goblin glider surprise attacks his enemy impaling them with its blades. greengoblin36.jpg|Green Goblin creates a smokescreen from his glider to blind his enemy to escape from them. greengoblin37.jpg|Green Goblin burns his enemy with a rocket firing burst from the rear of his goblin glider. GreenGoblin38.jpg|Green Goblin reveals the spiral skewer drill weapon, hiddened infront of his goblin glider. greengoblin39.jpg|Asphyxiation Bomb is a grenade that the Green Goblin throws in shape of a ghost. It can form an air-tight gas around them to make his enemies pass out from lack of oxygen, making it easier to capture them. greengoblin40.png|Green Goblin fighting in hand to hand combat. greengoblin41.png|Green Goblin bombing down groups of enemies. greengoblin42.png|Green Goblin staring at his enemies with a bloodthristy look on his face. Superior_Spider-Man_Vol_1_28_Textless.jpg Green_Goblin_Pumpkin_bomb.jpg The_Green_Goblin_SSM_ID.png GGCatalysts-7-1.jpg The_Goblin_(Marvel_Animated_Universe).png GreenGoblinSSM.jpg gXBAIkh_XEtgbUFfjC-8hkiOCCDfefsETC4k7HLCbSM3gh1_Zn8UkbtrNzsGhfVKlv3jF3dlGpsk-nhDmZWYhpU0JaP9os0c.jpg Green_Goblin_MAU_PNG_1.png Norman Osborn NormanOsborn2.jpg|Norman Osborn fighting without his Green Goblin costume. NormanOsborn1.jpg|Norman Osborn using a machine gun to shoot at an enemy. normanosborn4.jpg|Norman Osborn with a laser rifle. normanosborn5.png|Norman Osborns pissed off look. normanosborn6.jpg normanosborn7.jpg|Norman Osborn rising up from his injuries thanks to his healing factor that regenerates some parts of his body. normanosborn8.jpg normanosborn10.jpg|Norman Osborn's sanity being succumbed to his darker Green Goblin personality. normanosborn11.jpg|Norman Osborn proposing a toast to victory with The Murderistic League members. normanosborn12.jpg normanosborn13.png normanosborn14.png|Norman Osborn holding a pistol in his hand. 21.jpg.png Norman_Osborn_(Earth-TRN633)_from_Marvel's_Spider-Man_Season_1_3_002.png Iron Patriot ironpatriot2.png|Iron Patriot. The fake not so anti heroic side of Norman Osborn wears this iroman suit costume. ironpatriot.jpg|Iron Patriot/The fake not so anti heroic side of Norman Osborn 1 ironpatriot3.jpg|Iron Patriot/The fake not so anti heroic side of Norman Osborn 2 ironpatriot4.jpg|Iron Patriot/The fake not so anti heroic side of Norman Osborn 3 ironpatriot5.jpg|Iron Patriot/The fake not so anti heroic side of Norman Osborn 4 ironpatriot6.jpg|Iron Patriot/The fake not so anti heroic side of Norman Osborn 5 ironpatriot7.png|Iron Patriot/The fake not so anti heroic side of Norman Osborn 6 ironpatriot8.jpg|Iron Patriot/The fake not so anti heroic side of Norman Osborn 8 ironpatriot9.jpg|Norman Osborn firing repulsor beams in his Iron Patriot suit Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:The Murderisitc League Members Category:Humans Category:Superhumans Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Mass Murderers Category:Masked Characters Category:Scary Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Provoker Category:Sadists Category:Characters hailing from the Marvel Universe Category:Scientists Category:Sociopaths Category:Hypocrites Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Master Manipulator Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Mutants Category:Tricksters Category:Fearmongers Category:Psychopath Category:Egomaniacs Category:Neutral Evil Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Abusers Category:Torturers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Slanderers Category:Blackmailers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Rich Villains Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Archenemies Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Flyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Business Villains Category:Regenerators Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Father of Hero Category:Red Heads Category:Kidnappers Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Characters with Multiple Personality Disorder Category:Major Members of The Murderisitc League Category:Gloved Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Explosives Wielder Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Unscrupulous Businessmen Category:Tragic Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Child Abusers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Empowered Badass Normal Category:Evil Genius Category:Social Darwinist Category:Mentors Category:Humans with Superhuman strength Category:Misogynists Category:Unfettered Characters Category:Villains with Good Publicity Category:Racists Category:Xenophobes Category:Child Murderer Category:Bombers Category:Mastermind Category:Crime Bosses Category:Jerks Category:Characters who try to or do kill their own offspring Category:Homicidal Maniac Category:Extortionists Category:Conspirators Category:Fascists Category:The Heavy Category:God Wannabe Category:Incriminators Category:Eco-Villains Category:Extremists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Paranoid Characters Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Murderers Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Armored Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Steven Blum Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Nolan North Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Travis Willingham Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Tom Kenny Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Yuri Lowenthal Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Jim Cummings Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Armin Shimerman Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Neil Kaplan Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Charlie Adler Category:Characters hated by Rengoku18 Category:Thieves Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Characters hated by Whovianfan Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Willem Dafoe Category:Upcoming Members of The Nightosphere Empire Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:The4everreival's Favorite Villains Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Yuichi Nagashima Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Characters from Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Villains of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Breakout Villains Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Rino Romano Category:Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Josh Keaton Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Neil Ross